Servant of Demon
by Pii
Summary: And so Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche accepted to the demon's offer. All she wanted a revenge for her family, for her beloved twin brother Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche. Taking the image of her twin brother, the demon was now serving by her side under the name of Allen Avadonia. So it began, Riliane's reign as a heartless princess... or as others say, the Daughter of Evil.
1. Prologue

_Oh God what is this? o_O A crossover of Akuno series(Vocaloid) and Kuroshitsuji! (And I am not even finishing my other stories... yet. Let's see if I can finish them all haha)_

_Sorry to disappoint maybe most of you :P But there'll be no character from Kuroshitsuji at all. I am just taking the creatures' idea.  
_

_I hope you enjoy the story 8D  
_

* * *

Deep in the forest, there was a little girl crying. Her blonde hair and gown is messed up. Some blood stains could be seen on her clothes. Her blue eyes kept letting out tears. Her heart was shattered, she felt anger, sadness,… she was broken…

Memories flooded her mind- she was trembling. She couldn't get them out of her head.

A shadow appeared on the tree. There was a black feather falling. "Ah,… well… what do we have here?" a voice said. "How poor for what happened to you," the voice teased. "To lose your family at this young age… killed right in front of your eyes?"

"S-shut up!" The girl shouted back to the voice. "You- stop it!" she covered her ears with her hands.

"Oh, my… quite a temper princess, you are." The voice spoke again. "I can see your anger right from your eyes…"

"Quiet!" the girl shouted again. But the voice doesn't listen to her, "I can see you're seeking revenge for the ones who killed your family,"

"S-shut…" the girl said again. "Shut… up…" She tried to get the images of her dead family gone from her head. It kept reappearing. _Blood was everywhere…_

"_Riliane!"_

"_Alexiel!"_

"_Riliane! Let's get away!"_

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Clack. Clang._

"_You can go in first, I'll be after you. Now, hurry!"_

_Swish. Slash. Screams._

"_Alexiel!"_

The girl shook her head. She closed her eyes as tears began to form more on her eyes. "You… shut up!" the girl shouted to the voice. She took deep breaths and tried to calm herself down. It was all too much.

"Those… bastards…" she mumbled. She was sad. She was angered…

She wanted revenge to those killers.

"I can see…" the voice chuckled. A smile formed in the shadows. "How about a deal?" he asked. "I can make your revenge come true," in the shadows, there's someone licking their lips. "However, in return… I will take your soul, how about it?"

She thought about it for a while. After a moment of pondering, she finally answered. "I…" she opened her mouth. "I accept,"

"Are you sure? You'll never able to reincarnate- or go to heaven once you formed this contract,"

"I accept," she answered straightly. _She wanted this revenge so badly. She wanted to avenge her family._

"Alright, then…" the voice spoke again. "Let's make a start to our contract,"

And then the shadow jumped out and headed to the girl…


	2. Her Servant, Serving Tea

_A long, long time ago in a certain place_

_Was a kingdom so evil no person dared to face_

_And there as ruler was a girl so mean _

_A little, tiny princess of only age 14!_

_Luxurious furniture littered her abode_

_With a loyal servant whose likeness surely showed_

_Josephine is what her beloved horse was named_

_All the riches of the world is what she had claimed_

_If you were short on money that was no fearful thing_

_Just squeeze it out from those whom you dangle on a string_

_As for those who feel that they can bring me down,_

_They'll just tidy up my gown!_

"_Now, bow before me!"_

There was a scream. Someone just got stabbed on their stomach. He was struggling in pain.

"Ugh… Princess Riliane, why…?" he tried to speak.

The person he was talking to just stood there, holding her fan. She was standing elegantly in her yellow gown. "You didn't bow down to me when I passed."

"I- I am sorry," he spoke again. "I didn't know you were there and-" another stab to his stomach. He screamed. The princess' servant was stabbing him again with the knife. The servant has a blond hair and blue eyes just like the princess. He looked at the princess for a second.

"Just finish him off," the princess spoke. "We don't need rude people like him in this kingdom,"

Her servant bowed and replied, "Yes, Milady." And then he turned to the man and stabbed him to death. The princess watched the man die before turned to the giant clock of the Church. It was three o' clock.

"Ah, it's tea time," she spoke. And then she began to walk to her horse- who was waiting in the other side of road. "Let's hurry back home and prepare me some snack, Allen."

The servant smiled and bowed once again to her, replying her with the same answer as before.

"Yes, Milady."

**Servant of Demon**

The servant of Lucifen kingdom, Allen brought the tea his master wanted. It was tea time after all. He entered a room, to see someone with similar face with him; the princess. Allen bowed and prepared the tea to the princess of the Lucifen kingdom, Riliane. Once he was done, he gave the tea to her.

Riliane took a sip of her tea, and then put it down. "I like it, what kind of tea is it?"

Allen bowed then replied, "It's the tea Prince Kyle gave you a few days ago, Milady."

Riliane smiled. Riliane got a big crush on that prince- the prince from the kingdom of blue. The rest of tea time was silent, until Riliane looked at Allen and sighed.

"Is that something bothering you, Milady?" Allen asked politely.

"Nothing." Riliane said. "I am just remembered about my brother… about that day."

"Ah," Allen then said. "About that…" He remembered about that day as well, the day when he and Princess Riliane met. "There wasn't any lead about who did it to your family."

"I know," Riliane looked at Allen again. "You really made me remember about him."

"If it was bad, may I change the way I look, then?"

"No! Don't!" Riliane suddenly shouted and stood up. Riliane took some deep breaths, before told Allen, "I was the one who asked you to look like my brother! Don't you ever change that! I…" Riliane fell silent, thinking about some stuff.

Allen then smirked while watching his princess. After a while, he finally bowed to her, "Yes, Milady."

"I…" Riliane spoke again, "Really like to imagine you are really him… so, please stay like that." Riliane's eyes began to water through she tried her best to not cry.

Allen opened his mouth, revealed a bit fang on his teeth. "After all these time, I am wondering if you just need me just to remind you to your twin brother… You are hiding that fact with saying you wanted revenge… you are still staying here and stuff, aren't you?"

"Who said so?" Rilliane stood up stubbornly. "I am just simply wanting you to remind me of him. I still want my revenge. I am not afraid to lose my soul." She then said again, "Then again, I am already 'losing' my soul. I don't care about others who stood in my way anymore. I want everything, to be achieved by me, with that revenge still at the top of my target."

Allen stared at the rant Riliane made. True, Riliane was a selfish and heartless princess. Ever since that day, she wanted everything to be hers. And everything on her way… will fall.

_Off with their heads!_

That line was overused. People began calling her the Daughter of Evil.

"Ever since that day, I was giving up my entire life and I began looking for my revenge. I want nothing but to fulfill my own satisfy. Anything on my way will fall, with you as my weapon, armor, and side. You will protect me and give me everything I seek for. Even if the entire world became my enemy, you should be the one who stayed on my side! They will come back, and I will avenge my whole family in that day. Until that day, you are going to be on my side and fight for me." Riliane put her hand on her choker, and then she pulled it off to reveal a mark between her neck and left shoulder. "And this is an order for you, Allen."

Allen smirked. Riliane's soul will tasted very nice on that day. Allen licked his lips. The very evil princess in the age of fourteen, is all his. "Yes, Milady." Allen bowed down. Allen pulled his right glove off, revealing a same symbol with Riliane on it.

Allen raised a knife with his right hand, and said. "Any kind of threat will fall down. Every kind of your deeds will be fulfilled. Even if the entire world became your enemy, I will always protect you. I will give you your victory crown from the final fight. Until that happens, I will be your weapon and armor. I will always stay on your side to protect and serve you." After that Allen threw the knife to Riliane's direction. That action made Riliane shocked and stayed still on her place.

The knife missed Riliane slightly, not hurting her even a scratch. The knife was stuck on the wall behind Riliane after that. Riliane turned around, looked at the knife. There was a tiny spider stuck on the wall as well, stabbed by the point of the knife. Riliane turned to Allen again who spoke to her with a smirk.

"Always,"

_Even if the entire world _

_Should become your enemy, _

_I will always protect you, _

_So you just be yourself and smile_

_You're the princess, and I am your servant_

_Also your weapon, your armor, and everything_

_I will deliver you your victory crown, until that day…_

_Your soul would taste very good…_

Allen licked his right hand hungrily.


End file.
